


Somewhere, a bell is ringing.

by Lady_Douji



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: kink_meme fillPrompt: In Lucis about 90% of the population have wings. They're not born with them, but the wings typically grow in during childhood. Most often between 5-8 years old. Sometimes as late as 10. At 16 Prompto has accepted being part of the 10% of wingless population. So it comes as a complete surprise when what he thought was a bad case of the flu includes two large and painful bumps growing out of his back





	1. Chapter 1

_“Can’t come over. Sick. Everything hurts.”_

Prompto hit send on his text message to Noctis and dropped his phone before collapsing on his pillows, groaning. It was just his luck to get sick the first day of spring break. He kept alternating between being too hot and too cold, kicking off sweat soaked blankets before bundling back under them. He ached all over, but the worse was his back, he could almost swear someone had shoved two daggers into his shoulder blades. Fumbling he reached for the aspirin bottle in his nightstand, hoping it would at least take the edge off of everything. Somehow swallowing the pills dry Prompto laid down and drifted into a restless sleep.

 

Noctis sat on a barstool at the breakfast counter of his kitchen, Ignis standing behind him, carefully preening his wings. A gentle, familiar and comforting ritual Ignis insisted on doing whether Noctis’ wings needed it or not. Normally the preening put Noctis straight to sleep, but today he was too keyed up staring at his phone waiting for a response from Prompto. It had been a day and a half since Prompto last texted him saying he was sick, and hadn’t answered the half dozen texts and calls from Noctis trying to find out if he was any better. 

“Hey Ignis,” Noctis piped up one leg bouncing uncontrollably. “Once you’re done I want to head over to Prompto’s place.”

“Hmm, has he responded to any of your messages? He might have plans.” Ignis asked smoothing a stray feather into place.

“No he hasn’t. That’s why I wanna go over.” Noctis said grumpily holding his phone up so Ignis could see the messages. “Last thing I got he said he was sick and his parents are out of town this week so I want to go check on him.”

“Alright. I think I still have some of the soup from last night we can take over.” Ignis acquiesced, “I’ll alert Gladio and have him join us. Now please sit still so I can actually finish tending your wings.”

Noctis forced himself to sit still, typing up a quick message to Prompto, _“Hey, if you don’t answer this and tell me you’re ok I’m invading your house. Fair warning.”_

He never did get a response. Not in the ten minutes it took Ignis to finish his preening, not in the fifteen minutes it took to get to his car and pick up Gladio for the unscheduled excursion, not even in the thirty minutes it took to drive from his apartment to Prompto’s home. Which was why the three of them were now standing at Prompto’s door like a trio of solicitors knocking at the door and hoping Prompto would answer. After a few minutes of fruitless knocking and incessant doorbell ringing Noctis stepped away from the door and started examining the decorative rocks and statues decorating the little yard. It took a few attempts but Noctis located the fake rock hiding an extra key.

“Remind me to have a talk with the kid and his parents about security.” Gladio said disapprovingly.

“Yeah, yeah at least we can get in without breaking down the door.” Noctis said using the key and going in “HEY PROMPTO! YOU STILL ALIVE IN HERE?”

When there was no answer Noctis headed up the narrow stairs to the bedrooms with Gladio in tow. Ignis instead looked for the kitchen, he had brought a thermos of his curry chickitrice soup. It would need to be warmed up, but that would be easy enough to do when Prompto wanted it. He intended to to just set the soup into the refrigerator but instead found himself frowning at a few plates of half eaten toast left in the sink. Despite his seemingly careless manner, Prompto could be quite fastidious and Ignis had never known him to leave food or plates out. Ignis took a few quick seconds to toss out the toast and rinse off the plates, before going to join Noctis and Gladio in checking on Prompto. It was starting to look like Noctis’ worry was well placed.

Upstairs, Noctis knocked lightly on Prompto’s bedroom door before easing himself inside. It was a tight fit. Prompto had once joked Noctis’ bathroom was bigger than his own bedroom. It was only a slight exaggeration, maneuvering in the room with his wings was tricky especially when Gladio and his massive wings entered as well. Sitting on the edge of the bed, next to a pile of blankets, Noctis set a hand on what he hoped was his friend’s shoulder “Prompto? You ok?”

A groan emerged from the blankets, followed by mussed blonde hair and a pale freckled face. “Noct? What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you’re still alive.” Noctis said, taking in how pale and flush Prompto looked, and how bloodshot his eyes were. Setting a hand against Prompto’s forehead, Noctis was surprised at how warm and clammy he felt, “You look like shit dude.”

“That’s actually better than how I feel.” Prompto said with a wry grin. “You probably shouldn’t be here. Don’t want you catching whatever this crud is.”

“I’ll be fine. Trust me.” Noctis replied, starting to pull at the blankets. “Get up. Ignis brought soup and he’ll be up here in a minute to check on you.” 

Prompto started to struggle out of his cocoon with a groan. “Fine fine, can you hand me my water and some aspirin?”

“I’ll get em.” Gladio’s voice came from over Noctis’ shoulder as the man shuffled to reach the requested items. 

Noctis finally pulled enough of the blankets away and eased a hand under Prompto’s back, and took one of his hands, starting to pull him up “Come-on, get up.”

He had barely started to lift when Prompto screamed, launching himself up and away from Noctis’ hands. And then he stilled, hunched over, shaking, and whimpering in pain. Noctis and Gladio froze, while Ignis appeared in the doorway so quickly Noctis could have sworn he must have warped.

“What happened? I heard a scream,” Ignis demanded eyes wide as he took in the scene.

“I was just helping him sit up.” Noctis explained, his face pale and his hands hovering over Prompto, scared to touch him, looking over his shoulder to Ignis. “And then he just screamed. I, I think I felt some sort of lump on his back.”

Ignis took a breath to compose himself before motioning to Noctis to move away from his place on the bed. Noctis slowly relinquished his spot and Ignis took his place. Ignis ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair gently, as is trying to calm a frightened puppy. “Prompto? I need to take a look at your back. I’m going to lift up your shirt. Is that ok?”

Prompto stayed there shivering a bit, gasping as he blinked away tears, “O-okay.”

Grasping the hem of Prompto’s faded tank top Ignis carefully pulled it up revealing an expanse of pale, freckled skin. It looked normal except for two large lumps next to his shoulderblades, stretching his skin to be almost translucent. Ignis ignored the quiet “what the fuck?” from Gladio as he lowered Prompto’s shirt as he formulated a plan.

Setting a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “I’m afraid this isn’t a normal illness Prompto and we shall need to seek professional medical help.” Ignis didn’t wait for Prompto to agree, looking over his shoulder to Gladio and Noctis. “Gladio, please take Prompto out to the car. Noctis find Prompto’s phone, and his wallet or id at least. And once you do try to reach his parents to tell them what’s happening with their son.”

Moving out of the way Ignis pulled out his phone calling the Royal Hospital and Medical Center, alerting them of an incoming patient.

Behind him Gladio knelt in front of Prompto patting his shoulder, “Come on kid time to move.” Taking hold of his wrists, Gladio wrapped Prompto’s arms around his neck, before lowering his hands to Prompto’s thighs, and lifting the boy up, letting him lean against his chest. 

“I can walk.” Prompto mumbled, even as he let his head rest on Gladio’s shoulder, while the man adjusted his grip.

“Sure you can. This is just faster.” Gladio said softly, wrapping his wings around him like a cloak.

Meanwhile Noctis somehow managed to weave his way past Gladio, to dig through the pile of blankets to pull out Prompto’s phone before locating his wallet on his nightstand. Together the four of them made their way out. In one part of Noctis’ head he knew what sort of image they must make as they exited the house and he hoped they didn’t attract too much attention. His father had put media restrictions on stories regarding him but there were always a few reporters trying to push the boundaries. Darting ahead Noctis opened the door to his car watching Gladio ease Prompto into the backseat, before climbing in himself encouraging his friend to laid down on his stomach. 

As Ignis and Gladio climbed into the front seats and they pulled away Noctis pulled up Prompto’s phone. “Hey Ignis, which hospital are we taking Prompto to?”

“The RHMC.” Ignis replied, “They’ll have the best resources for diagnosing Prompto’s condition”

“Right.” Noctis busied himself with calling and leaving messages with Prompto’s parents, annoyed that neither picked up or responded. Running his fingers through Prompto’s hair to try calm down and comfort the blond. “Where are your parents anyway?”

“Mmm” Prompto leaned into Noctis’ fingers, “Mom went on a dig in somewhere in Three Kings Valley, and Dad had to go to a conference in Accordo when the original guy got sick. There wasn’t time for Mom to change her plans. Thought it was cool they were trusting me to stay home by myself and I get sick.”

“Not your fault.” Gladio said, “Just relax, we gotcha.”

The rest of the drive passed in silence, Noctis thought Prompto had fallen asleep by the time they reached the hospital. As he parked in front of the ER entrance, Ignis was relieved to note a doctor and nurse were waiting for them with a gurney. While Gladio and Noctis helped Prompto out of the car and onto the gurney Ignis spoke to doctor, telling them of of both Prompto’s fever and the strange lumps on his back. Ignis watched Prompto being wheeled off, Noctis insisting on holding his friend’s hand. 

Ignis wished he could go with them, but he did need to park the car and keep the ER entrance clear. During the short distraction he tried to figure out what was happening to Prompto. At first he had thought Prompto had a case of the flu, but the lumps were disturbing. They looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite place them. Rejoining the others he found Noctis frowning at a clipboard trying to fill a form, while glaring at a set of doors.

“Where’s Prompto?” Ignis asked, surprised he wasn’t still with the others being examined in the ER.

“The docs took one look at those lumps and took him off for X-rays and scans.” Gladio explained. “And left Noct here to fill out the admittance paperwork.”

“And I don’t know most of this stuff.” Noctis grumped “Who the hell knows their friends vaccine history or drug allergies?”

Ignis took the clipboard away and was please to see Notis had managed to fill out most of the form, “If he’s attending the same school as you than he would have the same vaccinations you did. Although we will have to ask him about any allergies.”

“Excuse me, your highness?” A nurse interrupted, “We’ve set aside a conference room for you to wait in if you would like, or you can wait in the regular waiting room, but we can’t have you just standing around in the ER.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Noctis said looked slightly embarrassed, “We’ll wait in the conference room please. We’ll attract less attention that way.”

The nurse nodded before leading them to a small room, with a table and chairs with a coffee station. Ignis turned the clipboard with the forms over to the nurse while they settled into the room. Noctis pulled out Prompto’s phone again trying to reach either one of Prompto’s parents, fidgeting nervously. Ignis poured himself a cup of the coffee, watching Noctis, patience and waiting had never been Noct’s strengths. He hoped the doctors didn’t take too long with their exams and tests, otherwise the hospital might get a rare display of Noctis’ royal temper. Ignis pulled out his own phone and accessed his favorite search engine, trying to find any information about the strange lumps he saw. 

A few hours later, Noctis had given up trying to contact the Argentums, and was trying to distract himself with phone app games. Although the darkening look on his face indicated the distraction was no longer working. Gladio was starting to pace the small room, and Ignis was developing a head from staring at his phone too long. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ignis thought it might be a good time to try the hospital cafeteria, both because it was time for lunch, and because they needed out of the stifling room, at least before Noctis finally exploded. Fortunately fate and the doctors intervened before that happened. 

A doctor knocked in then entered the room, “Hello, I’m Doctor Lane, we’ve completed your friend’s exam and I wanted to let you know that he’s going to be ok.”

Noctis surged out of his chair, “Where’s Prompto? What’s wrong with him?”

Doctor Lane held up her hands, “Whoa slow down. He’s with Doctor Cole, our chief of Pediatrics right now. Mr Argentum wanted you with him when we go over our findings.”

Gladio set a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, “Settle down Noct, we’re all worried. Let’s go see how Prompto is, okay?”

The trio once again let themselves be led through the hospital, although much farther in. Up two floors to the one wing with the walls painted a cheerful yellow with colorful flowers along the walls. They attracted a few stares from the nurses, and other patients until the reached a room at the far end of the hall. Prompto, now dressed in a hospital gown was seated on the bed, with an iv going into his arm.

Noctis stepped to the bed taking Prompto’s free hand, relieved to note his face wasn’t as flushed with fever or pinched in pain as it had been before. “You look a little better. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Prompto said with a wane smile, turning to Doctor Cole with an expectant look “Just ready to find out what’s wrong.”

Doctor Cole smiled pulling an X-Ray from the folder he was holding, and lifting it so they could see. “Well, I wouldn’t say anything is wrong. Unusual, but not wrong. These growths you are developing are in fact wing buds. Your wings are growing out”

Prompto blinked in confusion, “M-my wings? But I’m sixteen. I’m too old for wings to come out.”

“Apparently not.” Doctor Cole said, tucking the X-ray away. “Granted you are the first recorded case in Insomnia of a person growing their wings out after puberty, but that is most definitely what’s happening. Now we would like you to stay here until they’re finished growing so we can monitor for any complications as well as help handle any further pain and fever that comes up. And for today at least I want you on bed rest considering how you were when your friends brought you in. If you have any questions, let me know, and if you need anything please page the nurses. For now I need to check on other patients if you’ll excuse me.”

Prompto nodded his understanding, before leaning his head against Noctis’ shoulder in release “Wings, wow. Guess I’m gonna have one of the better “What I did over spring break” stories.”

“If you think hanging out in the hospital for the week is gonna be “interesting?” Noctis said smirking, playfully shoving Prompto off “Dork.”

“Like you had any plans other than hanging out in your rooms playing video games.” Prompto shoved back, “I’ll at least be returning to school with a new look.”

Ignis watched the two play fight for another minute before coughing to get their attention, “Perhaps we can celebrate this good news with some lunch?”

Prompto’s stomach answered for him with a low rumbling growl. Setting a hand over over his complaining stomach, he looked at the others a little sheepishly, “Yeah, lunch sounds good.”

“Ignis and I can go grab something from the cafeteria.” Gladio straightened a little, “What are you in the mood for Prompto?”

“Hmm.” Prompto drifted into silence trying to pin down what he wanted to eat. Now that his hunger was making itself known, he kinda wanted to eat everything. “I think I could go for a cheeseburger, and fries. Oh, and a milkshake.”

“That sounds good I’ll have the same.” Noctis said settling into a chair, making it clear he had no intention of leaving any time soon.

“We’ll be back shortly then.” Ignis said, heading out of the room, with Gladio following. 

Once it was just the two of them, Prompto started fussing with the pillows trying find a comfortable position. “How do you sit with these things? I can’t lean back at all”

“It’s easier once they’re grown out.” Noctis admitted, moving to help set the pillows so Prompto could lean back without putting pressure on the sprouting wings. “Wing buds are just really sensitive. When mine were growing I couldn’t even stand to put a blanket over them. Fortunately it’s just the first day or so and the last days of sprouting that really hurt.”

Prompto made a face, remember how he had felt the past two days, “So I get to go through that again? Just great.”

Noctis started to reply when a phone in his pocket started to ring and vibrate. He froze for a moment confused because he didn’t recognize the ringtone. It wasn’t one of his. 

“Mom!” Prompto nearly threw himself off of the hospital bed, reaching for his phone. 

Noctis threw his hand against Prompto’s shoulder, keeping him on the bed while fishing the ringing phone out of his pocket one-handed. Accepting the call Noctis answered, “Hello? Mrs Argentum?”

“WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH MY SON!!!” Clarissa Argentum’s voice rang out surprisingly clearly and loudly from the phone’s speaker.

Noctis winced, pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment, before answer “He’s fine, Mrs Argentum. We just had a little scare” 

“Dude!” Prompto hissed, still reaching for his phone, “Just let me talk with her.”

“Fine fine, just keep your ass in bed like the doctor told you.” Noctis admonished, handing the phone over.

Cradling the phone in his hand, Prompto curled up on the bed, “Hey Mom.”

“Prompto, honey, what’s wrong?” his mom seemed a little calmer once she heard his voice. “I got all these messages from Prince Noctis saying you were sick and at the hospital”

“Yeah, well I had a fever and was feeling pretty crummy. I thought it was the flu or something.” Prompto explained. “Noctis got worried and brought me in. But I’m fine really. The doctor says my wings are growing out.”

“Your wings? But you’re sixteen.” Prompto could just picture his mother’s shocked and confused expression as she spoke.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what I said. But the X-rays don’t lie and I have a pair of wing buds sprouting out of my back.” Prompto said grinning.

“Well that’s a relief. I’m glad it’s nothing threatening” Clarissa said as she relaxed. “I should be able to make it back around noon tomorrow, if I leave right now. I’ll be there soon sweetie.”

“You’re leaving the dig? But you were so excited to go.” 

“My baby’s in the hospital and you think I’m not going to come see him?

Noctis watched a gamut of emotion flash over Prompto’s face. Starting with embarrassment, guilty, and finally landing on a soft look of fondness. 

“You don’t have to do that Mom.” Prompto said hunching over his curled up knees. “I’m fine. I’m just going to sitting in this room, with Noctis most likely. I don’t want you to miss out on making all your amazing discoveries and showing Professor Bransford up and showing everyone how smart you are. You’re going to be so bored and frustrated and miserable if you come back now. I just know it, no matter how much you’ll try to hide it.”

“Gee honey it almost sounds like you don’t want me there.” Clarissa teased

“I do want you here, but not if you’re going to be bored and unhappy. And I know you will be. At least a little.” 

“I’ll make you a deal, I won’t rush back right now, but I am coming back because I want to be there when your wings come out of their wing sacks. I’ll have time to organize and minimize my absence from the dig, but I will still be there. Okay?”

“Okay. That works. Deal. Uhm, we haven’t heard from Dad yet.”

“If you’ve just been calling or texting his cell I’m not surprised. The hotel where his conference is at is notorious for being a cellular dead zone. Don’t worry I know how to get a message to him. He’s going to be so excited.” Prompto could almost hear his mother grinning over the phone. “I love you sweetie.”

“I love you too Mom. See ya soon.” Prompto said with a smile as he disconnected the call. 

“Your mom has a really healthy set of lungs.” Noctis joked, “It’s going to be a while before I can hear out of that ear again.”

“Sorry, she can get loud when he’s worried.” Prompto said rubbing the back of his head. “So how about a few rounds of few King’s Knight until Gladio and Ignis get back with the food?”

“You’re on.”

The room was quickly filled with the sounds of digital music, battle sound effects and laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually Gladio and Ignis returned with trays laden with styrofoam take out boxes and lidded cups. Prompto’s eyes lit up as Ignis divvied out the boxes and found his filled with the promised burger and fries, and either Gladio or Ignis had even grabbed a bowl of fresh fruit.

“Try not to eat too quickly.” Ignis admonished opening his own box. 

Prompto only paid half attention as he took a big bite out of his burger, enjoying the fresh juicy and cheesy flavors. And one he didn’t expect.

“Dude! Is there bacon on this?” Prompto exclaimed

“Yep.” Gladio grinned around his own mouthful of burger, “Though you could use the extra protein.”

“I love you so much right now.” Prompto said taking another big bite of his burger. Resisting the temptation just shove the whole burger into his mouth, he settled instead for taking a drink of his milkshake. 

Noctis chuckled, “What do you think your wings are going to look like?”

“No idea.” Prompto admitted. “Both of my parents have brown speckled wings, but I can’t exactly look to them for clues.”

“Right, you’re adopted.” Gladio hiding a wince, he had actually forgotten the Argentums weren’t Prompto’s birth parents. And then he grinned “I bet they’re gonna be chocobo yellow, like your hair. And fluffy.”

“Prompto the chocobo.” Noctis grinned, “Sounds about right.”

“If I were a betting man, I would wager on either blue or grey wings.” Ignis added, “Such wing patterns are common in Tenebrea and Galahd, as is hair and eyes like yours. That gives some clues to your heritage.”

Ignis didn’t mention Prompto’s coloring could also be found readily in Nifleheim, as they all politely ignored Prompto playing with the wristband he always wore. Polite fictions kept everyone safer after all.

“Well we have time to guess and figure it out.” Prompto said, releasing the wristband to pick up a fork and poke at fruit bowl, “And I kinda have a favor to ask. Since I’m gonna be here for a while, could you go to my house and pack me a bag. Not much, just my toothbrush, pajama pants, and some clean underwear. Not right now of course, maybe tomorrow?”

“Sure, no problem.” Noctis readily agreed, it wasn’t often Prompto asked for help and packing a bag was a pretty little thing to do. “We can do that.”

Prompto grinned, relaxing a little as he dug into the fruit, the conversation swiftly turning back to games and plans for Noctis and Prompto to keep themselves entertained in the hospital. As well as a few more rounds of King’s Knight until the nurses finally came in to announce visiting hours were over. The Royal retinue slowly and obediently filed out Noctis promising to be back as soon as visiting hours opened again.

Left alone in the room Prompto flipped through the channels on the tv, until the nurses came in first with dinner and then later to give him a shot a shot of painkiller and told him to sleep. Curling up on his side Prompto struggled to get comfortable before the drugs pulled him under and let him dream of flashing gold, blue, and grey feathers against white clouds.

 

The morning after Noctis had invaded his best friend’s home and dragged said friend to the hospital Ignis found himself staring at a rare and curious sight. Noctis was up, and apparently showered and dressed before Ignis had even arrived. Ignis checked the time on his phone, confirming it read 8:30 am. A reasonable time to be up for most people, but excruciatingly early for Noctis. Currently Noctis was digging around the back of his entertainment system to unplug one of his gaming consoles.

“Noct? You’re up early.” Ignis stated, “Have you eaten breakfast?”

“Hey Ignis. Yeah I had some cereal and juice.” Noctis finished unplugging the various cables and pulled out the console. Setting the console along with the required cables, controllers and a few choice games into a backpack Noctis answered Ignis’ unspoken question. “I wanted to make sure we get to the hospital as soon as possible. And we still need to swing by Prompto’s place and pack a bag like we promised.”

“And the games?”

“We planned to play video games this week, and Prompto’s currently stuck in the hospital. He’s probably bored out of his mind. I should be able to hook this up to the tv in his room.” Noctis shrugged, zipping up the backpack. “Let’s get going.”

Ignis refrained from commenting how nice it would be if Noctis applied himself like this for his regular duties. Instead he confirmed he still had the key to Prompto’s house and followed Noctis out to the car. The drive to Prompto’s house was a bit more relaxed than the day before without Noctis staring at his phone hoping for a text from Prompto. 

Upon arriving, Ignis took the opportunity to collect the mail that had been accumulating in the mailbox. Entering Prompto’s home the pair immediately headed up to his room. Noctis dug through the closet to find a duffle bag, opening it up and placing it on the bed. He tried not to feel self-conscious or nosy as he started digging through dresser drawers for the items Prompto requested. Ignis quickly sorted through the mail he had gathered setting aside anything that looked important, smiling a little at a photography magazine setting it into the waiting bag. 

“Let’s see, underwear, pajamas. Can you grab his toothbrush from the bathroom?” Noctis said, putting the requested items into the bag. 

“Certainly, and I would recommend including a few pairs of socks, or slippers if he has any.” Ignis suggested as he headed to the bathroom. It didn’t take long to find both the toothbrush and a travel case for it. Returning to the bedroom he found Noctis checking over the room for anything else he thought Prompto might want or need. Handing Noctis the toothbrush to add “Found everything?”

“I think so.” Noctis said. He had already found and tucked in a dog-eared book that had been on Prompto’s nightstand, and his chocoboxgo and game case. He zipped the bag and shouldered it, “If we think of anything else we can grab it later. Time to head back to the hospital.”

“Of course.” Ignis nodded and pair headed out. Ignis locking the door behind them.

 

Ignis frowned as they stepped into the hospital lobby and he spotted a familiar man at the front desk.

“Noctis, go on up to Prompto’s room. I’ll join you shortly but there’s something I must attend to.”

“Huh?” Noctis looked up and followed Ignis’ gave, frowning when he recognized the same man Ignis did. Heading off to the elevator Noctis nodded, “Right. Kick his ass Ignis.”

Ignis refrained from admonishing Noctis for his language as he approached the dark haired man currently questioning the nurse at the reception desk. Laguna Margrace was one of the few reporters in Insomnia determined to ignore the near total media ban regarding Prince Noctis. His only saving grace was that despite his determination to catch Noctis in some sort of scandal was that he didn’t try to manufacture a fake one. 

“Sir, as I have already told you, multiple times. I cannot release any patient information to an unauthorized party.” The nurse wasn’t even trying to hide her annoyance. 

“Perhaps I can assist you Mr Margrace.” Ignis intoned, smirking a little as Mr Margrace jumped a little, turning swiftly to face him. 

“Mr Scienta.” Margrace quickly recovered from his shock, holding up a picture taken the day before “Perhaps you’ll care to comment about these photos of Prince Noctis entering a citizen’s home, with you and Lord Armiticia and then you were seen exiting with with a young boy. Some of the neighbors reported the heard a scream.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose wondering if Margrace had staked out Prompto’s home hoping to see the prince or if he had somehow followed them there. Both options were equally disturbing “There is not much to tell. His Highness went to visit a friend during his school break, found him in need of medical assistance and so we brought him here for treatment.”

Margrace’s eyes narrowed, “What sort of medical assistance did that boy need? Is the prince responsible?”

“The prince is only responsible for seeing that a crown city citizen got the aid that he needed.” Ignis glared, “As for the nature of the boy’s medical needs I’m afraid that information is not available. Considering that he is both a private citizen and a minor he is protected by multiple privacy laws. Now you can either accept that the only story here is a fluff piece about the prince caring for the citizens of Insomnia or I’m sure this nurse is ready to have security remove you for harassing the staff.”

Ignis allowed himself to feel a sliver of satisfaction at watching Margrace gape at him for a moment. Behind him the nurse was smiling as she raised the phone, preparing to follow through with the threat Ignis had just given.

“Fine. Have it your way.” Margrace growled shoving his phone into his pocket. “I swear someday you and that prince are going to screw up and I am going to catch you. The people deserve to know exactly who’s going to be ruling them someday.”

Ignis sighed as he watching Margrace stalk off, he didn’t know why the man held such animosity and contempt for Noctis but it was growing beyond tiresome. Turning to the nurse Ignis bowed his head a little in gratitude. “My thanks and my apologies. I should have realized Prince Noctis coming here would garner attention, and prepared some statement. He’ll most like be back.”

“I’ll let the hospital management know.” The nurse whose name tag read Rosa said with a smile. “They’ll probably send out a reminder about patient privacy and media relations. Don’t worry this isn’t the first time we’ve had reporters hounding us over celebrity or nobility patients.”

“Of course. I’ll leave you to your work then. I need to rejoin Prince Noctis Good day.” Ignis walked away from the desk. Prompto may not be either nobility or royalty but the hospital would treat and protect him just the same.

Walking into Prompto’s hospital room Ignis found Noctis balancing on a chair, hooking up the game system. He could hear the shower running in the attached bathroom. Noctis plugged in the final cable and hopped down to turn everything on and test it. The shower cut off.

“Hey” Noctis said looking over at Ignis, “You take care of Margrace?”

“Yes, and the hospital staff is well experienced in dealing with his kind.” Ignis stated, “He won’t be a problem.”

“Good. Prompto doesn’t need to deal with stuff like that. Astrals know the doctors are probably already doing all sorts of write-ups and papers on him for sprouting his wings so late.” Noctis said taking a seat as Prompto emerged from the bathroom.

“Morning Ignis.” Prompto said cheerfully, towel drying his hair. He looked much more refreshed, dressed in a fresh gown and grey flannel pants. “Noct says you’re responsible for including my photography magazine and slippers. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Ignis said taking a seat, “I won’t be able to stay long as I need to attend a budget review meeting.”

Prompto returned to his bed, “Cool, but you can stay for a few rounds of Chocobo Race Track right?”

“Yes that I can.”


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis sat across from his father in the dining room, taking a bite of the rich roast. Dinner with his father had become difficult the past few years. The war with Nifleheim and maintaining the Wall was taking more and more of King Regis’ time and energy, leaving them to try and cram family time and bonding into short dinners a few times a week. 

“I’m told you’re currently trending on a few social media sites.” Regis commented “Something about you visiting sick children.”

Noctis flushed a little, “It’s no big deal. Prompto’s in the hospital for observation thanks to his wings growing out so late. I’m mainly visiting him, and when he’s off for X-rays and tests I walk around the children’s wing.”

“Noctis, it might not seem like much to you.” Regis said with a fond smile, “but to those children and their parents it means a lot. You could just as easily stayed hidden in Prompto’s room playing on your phone during his tests. I’m very pleased and proud that you didn’t”

Regis couldn’t quite suppress a grin as Noctis flushed even deeper poking at his food.

“It’s nothing. I just know how much hospitals can suck.” Shoving another bite into his mouth Noctis prayed his father would drop that line of conversation. 

“Of course.” Regis nodded, “How goes the debate regarding what color Prompto’s wings will be?”

Relieved at the change in topics Noctis relaxed, “Gladio’s still insisting they’re going to be chocobo yellow and that maybe Prompto is some sort of evolved chocobo. Ignis is leaning to grey or blue wings. He’s not saying it, but I think Prompto is hoping for wings like his parents. Adoptive parents I mean.”

Regis couldn’t stop a chuckle from escaping, “I think I will have to skip dessert tonight after hearing that part.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Guess I’ll eat yours too then.”

From there their conversation drifted over a few other topics from Noctis’ school, his ideas and plans for volunteer work over summer break, even a few policies being debated in the council. It was one of the better meals they had together. Dessert came and Regis ceded his to Noctis who asked for it to be wrapped up, stating an intention to pass it on to Prompto. After the meal was over Regis walked with Noctis to his rooms, hugging him goodnight.

“Say hello to Prompto for me when you see him tomorrow. And let me know when his wings come out. I have to admit I’m curious how this turns out.”

“Sure Dad. I will.” Noctis hugged his father back before heading into his room.

 

It was the fifth day of Prompto’s stay in the hospital. Noctis waved to the nurses at the front desk of the pediatrics wing.

“Good morning Mary, James.” Noctis said to the two nurses as he stepped up to the desk and signed the visitor’s log. “How is everything this morning?”

“Good morning Prince Noctis!” Mary beamed at him, far too cheerful and perky for that early in the morning. “Things are going well, but I should tell you Prompto had a bit of a rough night and you should probably let him rest today.” 

Noctis nodded his head in understanding. “Ok. We’ll take it easy today.” 

Walking into Prompto’s room, saw his friend still sleeping, curled up on his side with a slight frown on his face. Mentally he counted up the days since he got the text from Prompto saying he was sick. If he had it right it should have been seven days since it started, wings typically grew in over seven to ten days. Careful not to wake him Noctis patted Prompto’s hair. “Should be just about done Prompto. We’ll get to see your wings soon.”

“Good morning Prince Noctis.” A woman’s voice cut in.

Noctis jumped a little turning to the voice. He was glad neither Gladio nor Ignis were there. They would lecture him about not spotting a potential threat in a room. The woman was seated next to the door. Dressed casually in jeans in a t-shirt with sturdy brown boots. Her brown hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, and her light brown speckled wings had red tipped flight feathers. Her olive-toned skin was heavily tanned, and her hazel eyes that had a slight twinkle as she smiled up at him. 

“Mrs Argentum?” Noctis asked, realizing he never had a chance to meet either of Prompto’s parents before.

Mrs Argentum nodded, “Yes I’m please to finally meet you Prince Noctis. I wanted to thank you for taking care of Prompto this week. For staying with him.”

Noctis sat down with a smile “It was no problem. I mean I planned on spending the week hanging out with Prompto anyway. All that really changed was the location.”

“Still without you, he probably would have spent the week alone and in pain. Who knows when he would have broken down and called for help.” Mrs. Argentum sighed, “He’s a little too selfless and self-sacrificing sometimes. As if he’s scared if he causes trouble we’ll think he’s a burden and we won’t want to keep him around anymore.”

“Yeah I’ve noticed. Right now I know he’s saving up for some new specialized camera equipment, but he won’t tell me what it is. I think he’s scared I’ll just go out and buy it for him.”

“And would you?”

“Probably.” Noctis admitted a little sheepishly

Mrs Argentum chuckled. “He never even told us he wanted a camera originally. We only figured it out because we kept catching him staring at one on display at the local store, and cutting pictures of cameras out of the advertisement flyers in the sunday papers. Since then he’s only gotten sneakier about hiding it when he wants something he feels is too expensive to ask for.”

“I guess we’re going to have to get better and sneakier at snooping and finding out what he wants then.” Noctis said, giving Mrs Argentum a conspiratorial grin.

“You know I’m right here and I can hear you.” 

Noctis looked up to see one blue eye open and glaring at them and he laughed. “Morning Prompto. How long have you been up?”

“Just long enough to hear you two plotting to invade my privacy.” Prompto said sitting up with a groan. 

“Good morning, Sweetie,” Clarissa said moving from her seat to give Prompto a hug and kiss on his cheek. Settling down on the edge of the bed, she wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders carefully avoid the now very large and distended wing growths “How are you feeling?”

Prompto leaned his head against his mother’s shoulder. “Crummy. I couldn’t sleep. My back hurts, and my wings feel so hot and itchy it’s driving me crazy.”

Clarissa ran her fingers through Prompto’s hair, “Hmm, if they’re itchy that means they’re just about ready to come out.”

“I hope so, cause this seriously sucks.” Prompto whined, leaning into his mother’s touch.

Noctis winced, remembering when his own wings were growing in. Six years old and absolutely spoiled. The week had been nice with so many people doting on him even more than usual. Until the last days. He had been absolutely miserable with the hot, itchy, and aching mess on his back. No-one had been able to calm or sooth him and he didn’t let anyone touch him until his father came and held him. Whispering assurances into his ear, using a bit of his magic to sooth the ache, while doctors carefully freed his wings from their membranes. It had been the worst experience of his life until the marilith attack. The relief he felt as soon as his wings were free had felt miraculous. As excited as he was for Prompto to get his wings he didn’t envy what his friend was going through.

“How was the dig?” Prompto asked, obviously looking for a distraction. “Find anything cool?”

Smiling indulgently, Clarissa obliged. “It looks like we found an ancient cemetery. Most of the graves are remarkably intact with all of their grave goods.” 

For a while the two boys sat and listened as Clarissa talked about the various graves and the surprising finds. People buried with their tools or weapons, little carved figures they thought were representations of the Astrals. It wasn’t a subject Noctis was typically interested in, but Clarissa was passionate enough in her descriptions and theories to keep it entertaining. The talk lasted until Doctor Cole and his team of interns came in.

Doctor Cole smiled and greet Prompto and his mother while the interns jostled for a position where they could easily observe Prompto. Noctis sat through listening the doctors describe when Prompto was brought in. The diagnosis that they were calling delayed onset wing eruption. From what Noctis could see, Prompto looked uncomfortable with all the attention, although it could just be discomfort from his wings. Eventually the doctors stated they needed to examine Prompto’s sprouting wings and Clarissa moved off the bed. Prompto turned to allowed the doctors access to his back.

Under Doctor Cole’s instruction and watchful eye one of the interns pulled on a pair of gloves and began gently looking over the encased wings. 

“Mr Argentum,” The intern said as Prompto flinched away from the her touch with a hiss of pain,”The nurses noted that you were experiencing some discomfort last night. Can you tell me about it.” 

Prompto forced himself to still with a few deep breathes, “It wasn’t much at first, but the wing buds felt itchy. If I tried to scratch them it just burned.”

The intern pulled her hands away “Hmm. The outline of the feathers can be clearly seen through the wing casing, this combined with the sensitivity I would say your wings are fully formed and ready to come out. We will need to schedule a procedure room to perform the extraction. I think the schedule is pretty full and it may be a few hours, but we can administer a mild anesthetic to help with any discomfort until then.” 

Doctor Cole nodded his approval, “Good work. Dr Trepe, please go and order the shot and schedule the room.” Turning his attention to Prompto with a smile “Just a few more hours and you’ll be ready to fly the coop.”

“Woo-hoo!” Prompto punched up as if in victory, “No offense ‘cause you’ve been great and all, but I am soooo done with this.”

“None taken I assure you.” Dr. Cole said, chuckling “Believe me, that is a very common sentiment around here. Just try to relax and we’ll let you know when things are ready for your big wing debut. Now if you’ll excuse us.” 

With that Doctor Cole and his team of interns filed out of the room. Outside the door they could hear muffled arguments among the interns about who would be in on the wing extraction procedure, slowly drifting away as they moved on to other patients in different rooms.

Prompto curled up, hugging his knees to his chest, “I am definitely not going to miss being everyone’s favorite weird and unusual case.”

“Have they been like that all week?” Noctis asked, his brow furrowing in irritation. Doctors weren’t supposed to treat their patients like specimens. 

“Not all of them, about 3 of the interns have been really pushy, wanting pictures or extra x-rays and scans of my wing buds.” Prompto answered, “ According the nurses, Doctor Cole has been reaming them out for it. So no need for a royal rampage.”

“Hmrph, I hope those doctors aren’t the ones who perform your extractions.” Clarissa added frowning. “If they are, I’ll go on a mother rampage.”

Prompto ducked his head down, trying to hide the faint blush spreading across his face, “I’m gonna go take a shower.” He mumbled, climbing out of the bed. “You two can go back to your plotting.”

“We only plot because we love you.” Clarissa teased with a smile, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

Prompto accepted the gesture with a half-hearted whine as he made his way to the attached bathroom, mumbling about nosy mothers and best friends. 

Noctis chuckled, trying not to feel a little envious of the casual affection between Prompto and his mother. Pulling out his phone to send a message to Gladio and Ignis, “Hey, might need to clear your afternoons. Prompto’s wings are ready to come out. You guys can finally settle your bet.”

“We haven’t made any wagers Noctis.” Came Ignis short reply, “But I will endeavor to be there.”

“You say that cause you know you’re gonna lose Iggy.” Gladio texted,” So the little chocobo chick is getting his wings. Wouldn’t miss it”

Now Noctis did laugh as their chat devolved into bickering over what constituted a bet and put his phone away. “So where’s Prompto’s dad? Is he coming?”

Clarissa shook her head, “Unfortunately Arthur’s company couldn’t find anyone to replace him at the conference. They’re doing some important tech demos and there’s only a few people who can run them. At best when Prompto comes back you two can help me set up the cameras so we can get a video and lots of pictures.”

“At least you were able to make it back. Prompto would have hated not having at least one of you here.” 

“And I would have hated missing this.” Clarissa sighed out. 

Two fell into polite small talk, with Clarissa telling of a few of Prompto’s other firsts, including that while his first word was “mama” his second was “chocobo.” Noctis told her about Prompto’s first meetings with Gladio and Ignis, as well as Gladio’s insistence Prompto’s wings would look like a chocobo’s. Clarissa laughed at that, admitting Prompto wouldn’t be unhappy with such a result. 

Prompto emerged from the bathroom, shuffling a little trying not to jostle his back as he climbed back onto the hospital bed. “Hmm seems like we’re going to have a couple hours to kill. What should we do until then?”

“Well, as I was telling Prince Noctis here, first you two can help me set up the video camera so I can get a video of your wing reveal.” Clarissa offered, holding up the camera “Then we can play cards or you teach me how to play some of the video games you play.” 

Noctis laughed taking hold of the camera, “I can take care of that. And Ignis and Gladio are on their way. Gladio’s still insisting you’re going to have chocobo wings.”

“Cool” Prompto fidgeted on the bed as Noctis moved around the room finding a spot for the camera, his fingers tapping a staccato rhythm against his thigh. As excited and eager he was to finally have wings he couldn’t stop a little tendril of dread from settling into his stomach. A short while later Gladio and Ignis joined them, making the room a little crowded and loud, but he was grateful for the additional distraction. 

Close to lunchtime Doctor Cole returned with Doctor Trepe and a wheelchair.

“Well Prompto we have the room all set for you. Time for a little trip.Ready to go?” Dr Trepe said with a smile.

Prompto smiled brightly moving off the bed, “Been ready since I got here.”

Settling into the wheelchair Prompto was grateful the back of it was low enough not to press against his wing casings.Once seated he couldn’t seem to stop his leg from bouncing. Clarissa rose from her seat to give him a quick hug.

“Don’t worry sweetie.” She said, giving Prompto a quick peck on the cheek. “We’re all going to be right here waiting for you. You’ll be done before you know it.”

Noctis settled for simply patting his shoulder, “After you’re done, why don’t we all go out to eat to celebrate. You have to be tired of hospital food by now.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Prompto agreed reaching up to hold Noct’s hand for a second. “The pizza place over on 5th and Valentine’s”

“Yeah, perfect.” Noct nodded, before stepping back at a gesture from Doctor Cole.

“We’ll have him back soon.” Doctor Trepe promised as she began wheeling him out of the room.

Away from laughter and camaraderie of his room, Prompto could swear his wings were growing heavier as he hands twisted uselessly in his lap. Chewing at his bottom lip, Prompto kept looking at the various doors and images lining the hallways. They eventually came to a room set aside for non-surgical procedures. The walls were bare but the room was filled with various lights and equipment. In the center of the room was a sort of reversed chair, where a person leaned forward against the padding. Prompto had seen similar chairs in salons for people getting their wings preened. He never thought he would be using one.

“If you’ll just take seat Mr Argentum, we’ll get your back prepped for the extraction.” Dr Trepe suggested with a smile. “You must be pretty excited.”

Prompto moved over to the reversed chair settling in, his voice cracking a little as he answered, “Y-yeah sure. Real excited.”

“You sound a little bit nervous. If you have questions about the extraction procedure we can go over it again before we start.” Doctor Cole offered

“No no, the procedure sounds fine, and I’ve been over it a couple times already.” Prompto said shaking his head before craning his neck to look at the large lumps on his back “It’s just. .I’m more worried about about afterwards. I mean, I’ve been hearing all week how weird it is for my wings to grow in now. What if there’s something seriously wrong with them and they’re all twisted and deformed and stuff.”

“Ahh, a reasonable concern.” Doctor Cole said, stepping back as the nurses began opening the back of Prompto’s hospital gown and draping the area around his wing buds with surgical cloth. “There were concerns about how your wings would grow in, but we’ve been monitoring them pretty closely. All the scans and xrays show perfectly normal bone structure and development. Right now the only mystery is the condition and color of the feathers, and there’s only one way to find out how those are.”

“Right. Let’s get this done then.” Prompto leaned forward forcing himself to relax. “Guess there’s no point in worrying about it.”

Behind him the nurses had finished their draping, blocking his wings from view. Doctors Cole and Brandford finished their own preparations. Prompto tried not to shiver as they returned and started spreading a cold anesthetic onto his back at the base of his wings, followed by a dull pinching sensation of an injection. Soon Prompto could barely feel his wings at all. 

He heard Doctor Cole and Trepe talking as they made the first cuts into the skin, stretched paper thin over his growing wings. His nose crinkled as he caught the metallic, tangy scent of old blood left by what ever vessels had fed his growing wings until they weren’t needed anymore. He wasn’t sure how long they were working on pulling the casing away, but eventually they changed approaches. There was the hiss of a spray hose and warm water against his back rinsing away the ichor still clinging to his feathers. Then came a draft of warm air and they dried his wings before covering them with a clean sheet.

Doctor Trepe pulled off her gloves before setting a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “We’re all done Prompto. And I can tell you you don’t have to worry at all about how your wings look. Everything’s in perfect condition.”

“Thanks. Can I get peek?” Prompto asked hopefully. Typically a child’s wings weren’t revealed out a parent present, but Prompto’s curiosity was getting to be too much.

“Sorry. Not a chance Prompto.” Doctor Trepe laughed motioning to the waiting wheelchair, “Come-on it’s just a short ride back to your room. Then you’ll get to see your wings with your mother and all your friends.”

Prompto pouted as he returned to the wheelchair, “Will you at least tell me what color they are?”

“Sorry Prompto, no spoilers.” Doctor Cole laughed. “You’ll find out soon enough anyway.

During the short trip back to his room Prompto continued to plead for clues and hints about the look of his wings while they steadfastly refused. When the reached his room Prompto saw a large mirror had been set up and everyone was giving him expectant looks. Moving to stand in front of the mirror, Prompto looked over them for a second chewing at his bottom lip.

“Ok big moment here. No laughing if my wings look stupid or anything.”

His mother and friends all rushed to reassure him they wouldn’t, even Gladio who had been relentless in his insistence on Prompto having yellow chocobo wings.

“Wait! Give me a moment to get the video camera on.” Clarissa said motioning for the doctor to wait as she reached over to turn on the camera. “I don’t want to have to tell your father I forgot to record this.”

Once she was assured the camera was recording Clarissa nodded to Prompto and the doctor, and the doctor started removing the sheet. Prompto blinked in disbelief as the sheet covering his wings was finally pulled away, allowing him to stretch them out and reveal them fully. 

Stretched behind him were two pure white wings extending just past his elbows. He flexed his wings experimentally and watched the wings flutter behind him. They almost seemed to shimmer in the light. 

“Oh. Wow.” Prompto breathed out, his eyes wide. 

“Prompto they’re perfect.” Clarissa cried quickly taking a photo before giving Prompto a hug. “I think they were worth the wait.” 

Gladio whistled, “Looks like you and I were both wrong Ignis.”

“Indeed it’s a good thing we never made a wager over it then.” Ignis bent down picking up a bag he had brought. “I took the liberty of altering one of your shirts to have wing openings.”

Prompto took the bag smiling, “Thanks Ignis.”

“Mrs. Argentum?” Doctor Cole broke in, “If you wouldn’t mind coming with me, so we can fill out the paperwork so Prompto can be released.”

“Of course. Prompto go ahead and get dressed and we can go eat, like You and Prince Noctis planned.” 

After Clarissa and Doctor Cole left the room Prompto gathered up his clothing, heading to the bathroom again “Finally get to wear something other than pajamas and hospital scrubs. Be right back.”

“We should go ahead and start packing his belongings back up for Prompto’s return home.” Ignis suggested, and with Noctis and Gladio’s assent they moved about the room picking up the trash and repacking the bag they originally brought. Taking special care to pack the various cameras so the day could later be shared with Prompto’s father. 

Prompto emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his worn comfortable jeans, the altered shirt still clutched in his hands. A slight blush spread over his face, as he avoided looking directly at any of them, his new wings fluttering slightly behind him.

“So, uh, how do you get shirts on with these things.” He asked, shifting his weight as he stared at his shoes.

Noctis bit back a laugh, before his face soften stepping up to Prompto, “It can be a little tricky.” Noctis gently ran a hand over one of Prompto’s wings, pushing it into a closed position against his back. Smiling as Prompto pulled the other wing into a similar pose. “Ok, now try putting the shirt on like you normally would. Your wings should just kinda find their way into the back openings now.”

Prompto nodded, following Noctis’ instructions, his wings only catching on the shirt for a brief moment before finally re-emerging, and fluffing out. Noctis reached out and smoothed a few of the ruffled feathers back down. 

“We’ll have to teach you how to preen your wings to, but I have to say” Noctis paused looking over Prompto’s new wings admiring the color and soft feather, “these really suit you Prompto.” 

Prompto’s face grew bright red, stammering as he backed away, “Ah well I guess that’s good, cause I can’t exactly change them.”

Noctis pulled his hand back, feeling his own face heat up, “Y-yeah. Right.”

A cough from Ignis drew both boys attention, as he held up Prompto’s newly repacked bag, “I believe that is everything. Mrs Argentum should be just about done with Prompto’s release papers. We should probably go join her.”

Prompto reached out to take his bag, getting his blue under control, “Sounds good. I’m hungry and ready for pizza.”

Ignis pulled the bag back, “Don’t worry I have it. Let us just go.”

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand and started pulling him out of the room ignoring Gladio smirking in the background, “Yeah, let’s go, I get the feeling it would be a bad idea to keep your mom waiting.”

Prompto laughed allowing himself to be guided out as Ignis and Gladio followed, “Dude she’s not that bad.”

The four made their way down the hall to the nurses’ station where Clarissa turned to them with a smile, pulling Prompto into a hug. “Ready to go Sweetie?”

“More than ready,” announced Prompto with a grin, and Noctis smiled as he led the group out into the warm sun. They had a pizza parlor to invade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thanks to Tazzy_Ladynero for helping out when I was stuck on the ending.
> 
> So here is the end of my first FFXV wingfic verse. I have thoughts and ideas for other stories involving the chocobros with pretty wings. If you're curious or want to talk with me about this fic or any of my others you can send me a message on my tumblr ladydouji.tumblr.com
> 
> And there's a new franchise wide kink_meme for final fantasy accepting prompts from Final Fantasy 1 through Final Fantasy 15 and all the side games and media. So if you're craving something different check it out https://final-fantasy-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
